Met in a Coffee Shop
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: A basic little cute and fluffy one-shot I wrote for a friend of mine, hehe. I won't spoil anything, so you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! Rated for language. TweekxCaitlin. (Tweetlin)


Being new to South Park with her best friend was no picnic. Like seriously. When Caitlin and Gwen moved here, there was already chaos that proceeded to "Flip its shit" as Gwen would say. What happened you asked? Miley Cyrus's ass became so jiggly and huge from twerking in South Park, it destroyed half of the town.

Sighing, Cait made her way towards Tweek Bros. Coffee shop. She heard it was the only coffee shop, and her liking coffee so much, she decided to go.

Reaching the door, she opened it to reveal a small interior, looking like starbucks, but tinier. She saw a boy wiping at the counter and twitching uncontrollably. He had messy, spikey blonde hair, and pale skin. He had panicked forest green eyes, with permanent sleeping bags (much like a certain insomniac she knew). He wore a poorly buttoned pale green shirt with a white apron on it with faded coffee stains. She could practically feel the anxiety pouring off of him in waves that overwhelmed her. Just who was this kid?

She walked up to him, and rang the tiny bell with her irish pale finger, making the boy spazz and and let out an "OH JESUS CHRIST," and fall over. She gasped.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

He popped up seconds later, a small blush on his cheeks, and twitching increased.

"N-no it's a-alright! I-it w-wasn't your -ACK- fault!" he stuttered. Caitlin didn't know why, but she found his stutter cute.

She giggled, "Oh, okay. Just making sure. So… Coffee…"

He laughed nervously, "Y-yeah -OH JESUS- t-that. So w-what w-would you like m-ma'am?"

Cait looked at the menu and thought to herself, until she found her favorite flavor.

"One Caramel Frappes, please?"

The boy nodded quickly, "Y-yeah! C-coming right -JESUS- up!" He then got to work, working his coffee making magic, as Caitlin made her way to a table near the window. As she waited someone plopped in the seat in front of her, and she jumped a bit to see her best friend, Gwen, sitting in the seat with a mischievous grin.

"Gwen. What in the name of Doedium are you doing here?"

Her pony-tail wearing brunette friend laughed a bit at that. She had tanned skin (not very tan. But still tan.), and freckles that adorned her cheeks. She had hazel eyes that liked to change color (at the moment, they're green). Her hair had very thin blonde highlights in the front with the weirdest cowlick curl anyone would ever see. She wore a black Hero of Space hoodie and black leggings with lighter grey diamonds on them. She was wearing worn brown leather boots, pretty much the only girly thing or closest to a heel she'll get as she so claims.

Caitlin was unlike her friend, but similar in style. She had dirty blonde hair with pale skin and hazel brown eyes. Yeah, her eyes just liked brown, so it was rare for them to change color. When they did, it was green. She wore a black skull hoodie with faded blue jeans and shiny black leather boots. She wore black framed glasses this time, because she felt like it at the moment, and was too lazy to put on contacts.

"I came in for a Caramel Macciato, Cait," she answered plainly.

"Wait, they have those here?"

"Yeah. Don't you pay attention to the sign out there?"

Caitlin looked out the window to see that the sign did, in fact, say that Caramel Macciato was being sold here.

"Dammit…" she swore under her breath.

"Is my foul language that fucking catchy? Haha," Gwen chuckled.

"Oh hush up you," Caitlin grumbled lowly in response, making Gwen cackle again. She swears the girl was hyped up on laughing gas. Well, that's what it would seem like to regular innocent bystanders. If you knew her, it's mainly because of her optimism.

Then the twitchy boy at the counter came by, and carefully gave Caitlin her coffee that she wanted.

"Oh, hey TT," Gwen spoke casually to him. He jumped slightly, but relaxed in recognition.

"H-hey," he squeaked.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, and looked back and forth between the two.

"What. Do you two know each other or something?" she asked, confusion evident.

"Yeah, he goes to our school. His name is Tweek," Gwen explained.

"Why the nickname though?"

"Because both my first -ACK- and last name -OH JESUS CHRIST- start with the letter T," Tweek replied, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you Tweek. My name's Caitlin…"

He bowed slightly, "Y-yeah." Caitlin just couldn't stop staring at him, especially since his eyes were such a pretty green. After a bit, Tweek had to tend to other customers, so with a quick goodbye, he left to go back to the counter, but not without a final glance to Caitlin. As soon as he left, however, Gwen started to have a giggling fit. She almost, once again, fell out of her chair.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" Caitlin asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh dude. You were just ogling the fuck out of him. It was just too fucking hilarious to watch, oh my god," she chortled.

"Uh… What?"

Gwen finally calmed down, wiping a tear from her eye, and a devious cheshire grin spread across her face.

"I mean, you were checking him out, deer."

The blonde's face turned bright red from that comment. She didn't realize that her friend noticed.

"I-I did no such thing!"

"I was watching you from the corner of my eye. You were drooling over him. Admit it. You have a crush on him," she deadpanned.

"I can't get a crush on a guy I just met, Gwen!"

"Uh, yeah you can. It's a thing called, 'Love at First Sight' Cait." The girl in question just groaned, and slammed her head onto the table. She then glanced at Tweek, who was jumping around, making coffee. She thought to herself for a bit. Maybe she did have a crush on him…

Just maybe...

~ Timeskip ~

After a few months of living in South Park, Caitlin had been going to the same coffee shop since then, just to meet up with Tweek, and walk to and from school. Thanks to Gwen's encouragement, Caitlin began to lose all nervousness and shyness around Tweek, but that didn't stop her crush on him from budding into a strong love. She groaned to herself as she was waiting for Tweek to finish his shift, so they could go over to her's and Gwen's house to have a Lord of the Rings Marathon.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"U-uh h-hey, -ACK- ready t-to go now?" Tweek asked, running over from the counter as his father took over his shift. Caitlin got up with a smile and nodded vigorously. She was excited to go to the marathon, and get a chance to cuddle with Tweek.

"S-so, -JESUS- w-what are w-we w-watching again?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Lord of the Rings, why?"

"OH JESUS LORD OF THE RINGS?!" he screamed, making Caitlin jump back a bit, startled from the sudden outburst.

"Uh, wha-"

"I CAN'T W-WATCH LORD OF THE RINGS! OH JESUS CHRIST. I COULDN'T STAND THE TRAILERS BECAUSE OF THE ONE MOVIE W-WITH THE GIANT SPIDER! THAT SPIDER IS BIG ENOUGH TO EAT YOU MAN. AND THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO WATCH THAT SCENE AND NOT FREAK OUT ABOUT IT! OH JESUS, W-WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" he bellowed, yanking at his hair, seeming like he was gonna rip it from his scalp.

"Tweek! Calm the hell down! It's okay deer! It's all okay!" Caitlin said, awkwardly, but also meaningfully, trying to get her crush to calm down.

"If it makes you feel any better, Gwen doesn't like spiders either, and always skips that part," she explained quickly, searching for anyway to calm the violently twitching boy.

His twitching visibly got better, and his eyes began to relax, but still held the normal panicky look in his forest green orbs. He started taking deep breaths to calm himself down, and after a minute or two, it worked successfully, so he was back to his normal self, but still more twitchy than usual.

"Better?" she asked carefully, afraid to set him off again.

He nodded, "Y-yeah -MEH- I-I am."

"You still seem jittery. Are you sure you're fine?"

"It's b-because I -ACK- l-left my coffee on the c-counter… Does Gwen have any?"

Caitlin mentally face-palmed. No wonder he was bouncing off the walls like a freaking rubber ball today. He forgot to drink coffee.

"Yeah, but she's only got Caramel Macciato. She's crazy about that stuff, because it's the only coffee flavor she likes and will willingly drink. Any other, and she will refuse," the blonde female replied, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"I l-like the -OH JESUS- flavor, s-so it's okay," he spoke softly, getting all awkward and nervous again with a small pink hue to his cheeks. She passed it off as because of the chilly air. They walked in a comfortable silence surprisingly until they got to her home, the lights on and the heater. Hopefully. Before she could even knock, the brunette opened the door before her, wearing an over-sized beige t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"How in the ever-loving-"

"I saw you through the window brah. And 'sup TT," Gwen answered, and stepped aside, allowing the teens in. Caitlin took off her hoodie revealing her Black Butler t-shirt, that had a chibi Grell on it, and put it on the coat rack. Tweek just came in, and then let out a high-pitched squeak. Caitlin rushed over to the scene to see Kenny, dangerously close to Tweek's face, with a perverted smirk.

"No no, that's a bad Kenny. You get back on the fucking couch you," Gwen scolded, pulling the perverted blonde away from a flustered Tweek.

"Gwen," Caitlin spoke, in a stern voice, "Why in Doedium is Kenny here?"

"Oh him?"

"Hi!" he said in a happy voice, waving his hand to emphasize the greeting. He was wearing his trademark orange parka open with the hood down, so his golden blonde hair was visible along with his baby blue eyes. He wore a regular white t-shirt with ripped blue jeans. His dark brown boots were tucked away near the door along with the rest of the everyday footwear.

"He's here, because he came by to say hi, and so to kill some time, we went onto chatzy, and committed all kinds of fuckery. Rory was so confused, haha," she said, with a chuckle, a small grin crawling onto her lips.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Oh well, might as well have him stay over to watch the marathon, so when the spider part comes up, you have a knight in shining armour, that isn't on the friggin' computer."

Gwen blinked a few times, her cheeks turning a very light shade of pink.

"Holy crap, you're blushing!" Caitlin exclaimed. Gwen only huffed, and turned around in embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up," she grumbled, and then plopped onto the couch, and got the computer, "Rory's my knight in shining armour anyways, regardless."

"Yeah, sure whatever," Caitlin retorted, getting the remote and going into the kitchen to make two Caramel Macciatos (one for her, and one for Gwen). Gwen walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, and then turned to see her best friend make the coffee.

"Heh heh. Aren't those the last two in that box?" she questioned, eyeing the empty box in their recycle bin.

"Yeah. Which is weird, because I swear, I bought five boxes. Woman, did you really drink all that in a few days?"

Gwen chuckled, "Maaaaaaaaybe."

"Oh my god, Gwen. These are really expensive too."

"You'll live a few days without coffee Cait, or you might not have to. It really depends on how this night goes," she said slowly, with a smirk on her face.

"Wait… What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing you need to be worried about friend!" she said, but Caitlin knew her friend better. She was hiding something. What exactly was this twisted friend of hers planning?

They both then made their way to the living room, with Gwen grabbing her cup of the Macciato then dimming the lights and turning on the movie. Then, she plopped next to Kenny, who was chatting away with Willow, Cassidy, and Rory on Chatzy. Caitlin just plopped next to Tweek at a safe distance.

See, Caitlin wasn't really into all the affection stuff, so she was scared of how the blonde twitchy boy she fell in love with react, if she was leaning onto him. She didn't want to risk losing the friendship they shared already. She didn't want to lose him.

A little bit later in the movie, Gwen had the laptop, and chatting the way on Chatzy sipping her coffee, and Kenny was leaning onto her, dead asleep. Or was dead really the right term to use? Oh well.

Tweek and Caitlin, however, were in a compromising position. However, he kept eyeing her coffee, as if he was in a desert, and that was a beautiful mirage. For poor Cait had completely forgotten about sharing her coffee with him.

She kept taking multiple sips, and he started to shake badly. However, Caitlin was too engrossed into the movie to notice.

_That was the last sip,_ he thought, _All hopes are lost. Unless...I can't it's too much pressure! But… I have been thinking about it lately, and thanks to what Gwen pointed out, I really do like-like her. So maybe if I kiss her…_

And that was exactly what he did.

He leaned over, and gingerly pressed his lips onto hers in a sudden movement that her mind went completely blank, as her eyes became wide with shock. His soft lips moved onto hers in a gentle fierce passion. Finally, she closed her eyes and kissed back, making him get excited, and push her onto the couch, making Gwen jump, nearly spilling her coffee, and Kenny wake up groggily.

"Wha-"

"No no, shhh!" Gwen whispered harshly, looking on at the scene before them in interest, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I knew hiding the rest of the coffee would work, hehe," she snickered quietly.

Of course, Caitlin and Tweek didn't pay attention as they were too busy making out, to hear or notice.

To Caitlin, this was the most amazing feeling she ever felt, as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. He licked her lip for entrance, and she granted it, opening her mouth. His tongue darted in, and claimed everything in sight, making her moan quietly.

Another snicker, and this time. They heard it.

Breaking away with a jolt, Tweek leapt off of Caitlin, in fright, and she just sat there, her face, extremely red.

Then, as Gwen would put it, Gwen died of laughter. She literally fell from the couch onto the floor (after placing the Maciatto onto the coffee table), and laughed hysterically.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU TWO WERE HAVING SOME MAJOR SLOPPY MAKE-OUTS, OH MY FUCKING GOD IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Kenny just snickered as he updated the info onto Chatzy.

"GWEN. WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUIN THE MOMENT?!"

"I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gwen continued to laugh, and Caitlin and Tweek continued to stand in embarrassment. They both glanced at each other, shuffling in their feet, and finally, Gwen's laughter died down.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't believe my plan actually worked, hehe," she giggled, sitting right back into the couch.

"Wait. No way."

"W-wait, holy -ACK JESUS- c-crap! R-really?!" Tweek cried out in excitement. Cait wasn't sure whether to be pissed or happy about this.

"So. Ken, let's move to a different room for a bit, ey?" Gwen said slyly, as she eyed the McCormick, who eyed her back with the same knowing look.

"Sure," he replied, taking the laptop with him as the two retreated to the dining room. Finally, Caitlin and Tweek were standing awkwardly alone in the living room.

"Sooo… Heh… That was pretty well thought out, huh?" Caitlin said nervously, eyes glued to the floor.

"ACK! Y-yeah…"

It was silent again. Until.

"L-look, C-cait, -SWEET JESUS- I have t-to be honest. I-I've really l-liked-liked you f-for a -OH GOD- w-while n-now, but didn't -ACK- t-tell you sooner b-because i-it w-was -JESUS CHRIST- t-too much p-pressure…" Tweek confessed quietly, looking up hopefully at Caitlin.

She was stunned. It was the exact reason why she didn't tell him. She then smiled and walked over, Tweek flinching slightly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug. His eyes widened in shock. It didn't last long, but the hug spoke for both of them.

"I like-like you too, Tweek," she said softly, a loving gaze shown in her hazel brown eyes, matching his forest green ones. Then, they were just about to kiss again until the spider came up in the movie. And at the same time, Gwen and Kenny were walking back in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tweek screamed, hiding behind Caitlin in fright.

"Hahahahaha. LOL NOPE. RETREAT BACK TO THE DINING ROOM. NOPE." Gwen exclaimed nervously, and pulled Kenny back with her, him shrugging with a smirk in response.

Caitlin shook her head from the comedic humor, smiling a bit for herself. She held Tweek again, comforting him the best way she could. She was happy she moved in South Park.

Because she met the boy she truly loved in a coffee shop.


End file.
